You're The One That I Love - KristAnna
by ijustwantchocolate
Summary: A story about the parting of our favorite ice harvester & princess.


Curled up in his warm, strong arms. Saving her life like the knight in shining armor she'd always dreamed about. They could have been married by now by his odd little family, rode off into the sunset. He might even be able to save her with just one kiss. An act of true love, like his mother said. It was just like how she'd dreamed. It should be perfect.

But it wasn't. Because they can't be together, and they both know that. Because she was the _princess. _Engaged, and to be married, to a prince. That's how it belonged. That's how he should want it, and how she could too.

Almost luckily, neither one has confessed their feelings for each other.

All he could think about was her. Saving her life, keeping her warm in her bundle of raspberry cloak. He wanted better for her. All she tried to do was save her sister and the kingdom. Even though the past weeks were the best and worst, he knew she _deserved _better.

Better than him.

And all she could think about were her feelings. She had no idea whether to face them or keep them hidden underneath her freezing heart. But she knew more important then that, was her sister's health. She had no idea what was happening. She was probably still up there in the ice palace, the exact place Anna had almost died.

Thoughts of Kristoff raced through her mind as her eyes looked up at him. The sun burned in her eyes, but they still felt like ice that couldn't be melted. Every time she opened her eyes she felt a coldness overthrow her. But she had to look at him, just one last time before they returned to her kingdom. Right now, he was the only thing she had to cling to.

But he shouldn't be. Because she _should _be looking forward to seeing her prince charming, having _his _kiss save her life. But she wasn't. She was dreading the moment when she'd have to let him go, and the feeling for him was mutual.

He was Arendelle in the distance, and he pressed his cold lips together. Just for one second, he dared to look down at her. Her eyes were closed, and she was curled up against his chest, letting out a whimper every time they'd hit a bump in the track. He had to let her know that he was here for her, trying his best he could to comfort her.

Even though it might distract him, and it might slow them down, he had to give her a part of him. And the only thing he could at the moment was his hat. It wasn't much, but she felt a sort of smile tug at the corners of her mouth when he slipped his hat off his own head, resting it atop her now-white hair.

"Just.. hang in there." She heard him say, as she closed tear-filled eyes, hearing pain twinge in his voice.

The only thing she now felt was guilt.

He took her to the North Mountain when he certainly wanted to do anything but that. She caught his sled on fire, crashing it into a deep gorge, breaking it to bits, ruining something that was rightfully his. He made her a promise to let the magical, talking snowman who came from nearly nowhere stay with them when he didn't want to. He kept his mouth shut about Olaf wanting to see summer, when he knew it'd melt him.

She dragged him through this crazy adventure of icy twists up to her sister, which only made the matter worse, and he definitely didn't want to do that. But worst of all, she felt now she had broken his heart just like his sled. Anna saw it in his eyes, but with the ice pounding against her head, she wasn't sure if she was just mistaking her own feelings for his.

He did all of this for her, because he cared so much. And he was just now starting to realize that.

What made his heart combust into millions of fractals, was when the parting of the two came. And she felt that hurt her heart more than freezing could ever do.

Taking a swift leap off his reindeer, he adjusted her in his arms, holding him close. She wished she could grab onto him, and thank him for everything he had done. But currently, she was too weak to say anything. But she had to ask one thing, something she couldn't live without knowing.

"Are you- g- gonna be okay..?" Using all the strength she had, she forced herself to speak, to look up at his amberish eyes, it was the closest thing to a goodbye she could face. She wished he hadn't given his head a small, slow shake. She wished he hadn't smiled down at her like that, filling her heart with a flutter of butterflies and more guilt.

"Don't worry about me." And after he spoke again, she closed her eyes, one hundred percent sure that she'd cry by now.

Before he could properly tell her what he wanted to, a goodbye, maybe even more. The castle gates open, and servants hurried toward her, glad to see their princess alive.

"Get her warm," Were the first words he could utter out to them, as he let her to her feet. "A- and find prince Hans. Immediately." How badly Kristoff wished he could reach out to her, to grab her hand. To tell her how much he'd miss her. He couldn't, and he wouldn't let himself.

The servants were now holding tight to her. But it was all wrong. This shouldn't their goodbye. Even though how badly he had wanted her to leave him alone within their first hours of meeting, now he wished nothing more but to have her by his side, standing close. "Make sure she's safe."

As the servants walked away and the gates began to close, she looked back at him, and he looked up from his feet, looking at her. Their eyes met, and even as the servants tried to whisk her away fast as they could, both of them felt something in their hearts.

Right now, all she wanted was to turn to him, break free from the servants supportive hold. And run to him. She felt like he was what she _needed. _Even though her fiance was right at the other side of the door, she almost couldn't bare to face him. _Kristoff _is her strength. And it broke everything about her that she just figured it out now. It took a depressing parting and a close-to-death situation for her to realize she _loves _him.

"Anna-" he spoke up before he could stop himself. And she had a near glimmer of something hopeful in her eyes. She tried to speak up, she tried to call for him, say his name, thank him, just to say goodbye, but she couldn't. "I- Anna-"

And the gates closed, and his heart sunk. She wasn't there to hear it now, the thick stone walls shielding him from her. Maybe it was for the better. It stopped him from jumping in too deep, though it was likely too late by now.

"N- no.." Anna pressed his icy lips together, on the verge of a breakdown now. This wasn't the first time the gates had seperated her from something she needed or wanted so desprately.

_"I love you." _She had thought, as appose to him. He said it out loud, mittened hand firmly placed against the devilish castle gates. It was the best they could do.

**Writer's Note; **_Wow so this was something that came out of nowhere. I might write more, I might not. Have fun with it..?_


End file.
